


One Boy One Girl

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, Sherlolly - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Mary and Molly are friends and Sherlock meets Molly through Mary and John.<br/>Also based on "one boy one girl" by Collin raye<br/>One-Shot<br/>Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Boy One Girl

He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"  
At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently  
When she walked in, their eyes met,  
And they both stared  
Right there and then,  
Everyone else disappeared, but  
One boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Sherlock's(POV):  
"Come on. She's really nice Sherlock, I really think you'd like her, and since her engagement ended she's needed someone."  
"Fine" I said to end Mary's nagging, while dragging John out for a case.

(4 days later)  
Where is she? Well, no its obvious she stood you up. Just as I stand up I see a short woman with brown hair walk in. She notices me and says "I'm sorry are you Sherlock, there was traffic."  
"yes I'm Sherlock, and you must be Molly." I smile and she blushes before smiling in return.

____________________________________________________________________________________

In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church  
Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words.  
The preacher said "son, kiss your bride"  
And he raised her veil  
Like the night they met,  
Time just stood still, for  
One boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl

________________________________________________________________________________  
(6 months later)  
"I do" she smiles at me.  
"son, kiss your bride" the preacher waves a hand. I lean forward and capture Molly's lips with mine  
"I love you" She whispers.  
"I love you too." I smile at her 

___________________________________________________________________________________

He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
"Congratulations, twins"  
One boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
(2 years later)  
"Congratulations both of your twins are healthy."  
"There they are Sherlock, your son and daughter."  
I lean forward and kiss each of my children's foreheads before kissing my wife.


End file.
